overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Touch Me/@comment-32222412-20190330002002/@comment-73.110.139.226-20190414154023
Well to be fair, his name clearly indicates a taunt as he literally used glitches and bugs to make himself untouchable and won over his opponents. Which very realistically represents a real player in a video game in our world. I'm also assuming you assumed that whoever is rich lives an easy life. I hate to disappoint you but this is not true in most cases. Rich people live a very isolated life, especially billionaires. Is this a good thing? Well humans are social creatures, imagine living but are too afraid to go to the normal social circles because you always have a bullseye target on your back due to your social status and everyone out there is out to get you for your money and not for your friendship, at this point, who can you call friends and trust? This is especially worse when you have dependents, your spouses and your children. Bringing them to any institutions would be a risk. Kidnappings and ransoms are very real. Thus this forces their children and relatives to live an isolated life as well. You can also do simple searches on Google to find that rich people are also very likely to be/get depressed and are unhappy. Because their wealth creates more problems than it solves. Also, you do not know who they were before they attained riches. They could have been hotdog standers for all you know. It's very hypocritical of you to assume you know how rich people live an easy life just because you yourself are poor in comparison. Since you've never been in their shoes and experienced their lives, but you assumed you had the worse end of the stick and thus 'know it all'. @Obarou: So just because someone who is rich should gives their all to the poor is your argument? Imagine someone who has $1 million US dollars. Now imagine 1 million poor people. If said person donates 1 million dollars to all these poor people, do you think $1 will change anything? You can argue that he can give more money to the one who deserves it most, but then what about the others who are also in poverty? Where is your social justice fairness then? Most of the time, at least in the US, poverty is caused by one's own actions. Being born into a poor family doesn't mean that you will stay poor. Look at Kayne West. He was poor, now he's one of the richest person in the US, and he's not white either in case you use a while privilege argument. Look at Bill Gates and Mark Zuckerburg, yes they weren't poor since they went to college, and BG went to Harvard, but it wasn't because of Harvard that they were successful, since they never finished Harvard, they were entrepreneurers who took chances and risks and put all of their efforts and dedications into it to become successful and dropped out of the best college institution that they had the opportunity to enrolled in to do so. Also worth mentioning that none of you both here are poor since you have the time, and equipments to come here and watch/read Overlord.